The invention concerns a humidification device, in particular for a fuel cell, comprising a stacked unit that contains several water vapor-permeable membranes that are arranged parallel and spaced apart relative to each other, wherein the membranes are framed by a frame at the edges.
Such a humidification device is disclosed in EP 1 261 992 B1. The humidification device is correlated with a fuel cell and serves for enriching an air stream with moisture that is subsequently supplied to the fuel cell system in which electric current is generated by an electrochemical reaction. The humidification device comprises a water vapor-permeable membrane that is clamped between two frame parts in which flow openings for the supply or discharge of air streams are provided. Water molecules penetrate through the membrane from the moist air stream to the dry air stream that is enriched with moisture in this way and is subsequently supplied to the fuel cell.
A humidification device for a fuel cell is also disclosed in US 2001/0046616 A1 that discloses also a membrane that is clamped between two frame parts.